1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to photovoltaic (PV) power generation systems, and more particularly to a photovoltaic junction box for a photovoltaic power generation system.
2. Description of Related Art
A photovoltaic (PV) power generation system comprises a plurality of PV panels connected together through cables and PV junction boxes. One of the plurality of PV panels is electrically connected to a circuit board of a PV junction box via a plurality of ribbons soldered onto the circuit board. The PV junction box is structured on one corresponding PV panel and comprises a plurality of bypass diodes configured on the circuit board. The bypass diodes generate heat when the PV panel could not receive solar radiations, and an overheated bypass diode may damage the PV junction box. Furthermore, the ribbons are prone to fall off from the circuit board of the PV junction box due to mis-soldering between the ribbons and the circuit board.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.